Rendezvous with the Architect
by Dakota Boo
Summary: Mature Content one. Seth Rollins x OC on a press weekend. When thinks get a little steamy.


"Will you just grow a set and ask her to come along" spoke Roman, the Samoan looking over to one of his best friends. The architect himself, Seth Rollins. He had seen for weeks now how the former two toned Iowan had all but pined over the dark haired beauty known to the WWE universe and the Demon Princess. The younger woman in her late twenties, often capturing the attention of those she worked with and those who had fast become her fans. Not only was she was a stunning beauty but she was also incredible talented in the ring both as a competitor and a manager to one of the many other superstars. "You never know she might say yes" added the Samoan, a bright smile coming to his lips at seeing the turmoil Seth seemed to find himself in. Although Roman was debating whether Seth had purposely put himself in the situation.

"Oh sure that's gonna be an easy conversation" muttered Seth in response, tying his dark brown hair in a bun at the top of his head. He soon looked around to the taller Samoan, uncertainty in his eyes over the sudden idea suggested. "What am I supposed to say exactly where she wouldn't think its some sort of joke" asked the man known as the Architect. Dean to the other side keeping quiet on the situation but also enjoying it, remembering when he had been in a similar situation with Renee a few months before hand. Yet he hadn't regretted listening to either of his Shield brothers, as it had lead him to a slice of happiness, or what he perceived to be happiness and joy outside of wrestling.

"Just don't mention any of your kinky plans for the trip and you should be fine" commented Dean, his famous cheeky smirk coming to his lips. Especially when he felt the playful punch from Seth on the back of his shoulder. "Hey you never know. Morgan might like the idea" added the man known as the Lunatic, knowing the younger woman was out there when I come to most things. Her wicked sense of humour being one of the many things to endear her to those she worked with. That and her kind and normally outgoing personality. He could recall her responding to random to an interview question with total sarcasm, the mischievous smile place perfectly on her lips as Finn and Aleister stood either side of her trying to strife their laughter.

"Just ask her. The chances are she feels the same for you. We all seen how red she goes when one of the girls brings up your obvious attraction to her" added Roman. Recalling the time when he was walking past where Morgan was sat on the crates and boxes, already in her ring gear waiting for her match, ignoring both Alberto Del Rio and Brad Maddox as she normally did. Nikki at her side distracting her with the latest backstage news as well as updating her on what was happening in her life. When the question was suddenly asked of what was going on between Morgan and Seth. Morgan of course had denied anything was happening, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, turning a few shades brighter than her blush. Yet he could also tell as Nikki probably could Morgan was attracted to Seth as much as he was to her.

"Alright fine I'll ask her" responded Seth, if only to get his Shield brothers to drop the subject and save himself the long talk on how to ask someone out that was likely to come. He could still recall when one of the other guys had been put through it, my Randy of all people. Sheamus no doubt having found the funny side of it. The former two toned Iowan soon left the locker room in search of the woman he had hoped to accompany him on the small trip, providing she didn't have any other plans for the weekend. He didn't know why he was so nervous to ask her, they had be paired together for plenty of trips the bosses called press tours, yet for some reason he felt as if there was something different about this one. "Hey girls, can I borrow Morgan for a few minutes? I'll return her, promise" asked Seth, seeing the way Nikki all but pushed the paler woman towards him, mouthing the words stay safe as she did so.

Yet upon getting to safe distance, the urge Seth had been trying to contain all but took over. The abandoned hallway the pair found themselves, offering the perfect setting. The taller Iowan soon turned the smaller woman to face him, smashing his own lips to her perfectly painted ones, whilst pulling her body into his own. His hands roaming her smaller frame as he did so. He soon stopped when her back ended up pressed against the wall, to which he placed his hands either side of her to stop himself crushing her beneath his weight. He could feel Morgan's long black painted nails claw at his scalp as her fingers tangled in his long dark hair. Much like he wondered what it would feel like if her nails left scratches on her bare skin. The pair soon pulled apart, Seth allowing Morgan to unwrap her leg from his waist as they both attempted to catch their breath from the heated kiss they had shared.

"Stay with me during the press tour?" asked Seth, between his gasps of air, seeing the way her already dark eyes got darker. Almost as if she knew why he was asking or she could read his mind. The smirk to grace her lips also giving the same impression. She soon reached up to wipe the lipstick from his lips, commenting that the colour suited him. Her smirk was soon replaced with her normal wicked smile as she stepped a little closed to him, adjusting the booty shorts of her ring gear as she did so. Knowing she had likely given him a bit of a show as did so. "Your teasing me" commented the Iowan, placing his hands on her shoulders, just noticing how cold she was to touch, yet somehow finding that as another turn on.

"Only fair you do it to me. Come on that ass flying everywhere" responded Morgan, revealing she was more than happy to watch his matches whether they be on his own or apart of the Shield. "And sure to sharing a room, should be fun if I read between the lines right" added the ombre haired woman, smacking Seth's ass as she wet passed, quickly finding something in the wipe away her smudged lipstick to hide any evidence of the hot encounter she had with the man known as the Architect.

**Weekend Press Tour **

Morgan arrived at the hotel room she was set to share with Seth, butterflies in her stomach her thoughts of what could happen took over. She knew he was set to arrive an hour or so after, hence she had time to put some of her things away and relax in a bubble bath. Something she had been looking forward to all day. Upon entering the room she wasn't surprised to see it empty, the sun shinning brightly through the sliding door leading to the balcony. The large king sized bed in the middle of the room, with a bedside cabinets on either side with a lamp on top. The head board looking new compared to the rest of the upgraded room. The 34 inch TV on the wall opposite the bed, with a sound system beneath it. The bathroom just as luxurious, the black glittery tiles, walk in shower and separate bathtub with jacuzzi elements to it.

Upon running the bath, Morgan left a small note on the bed for Seth to find, although she knew he would know she was already there, with her luggage around the room and the receptionist likely telling him she had already arrived. She soon skipped into the bathroom, taking with her a towel for her hair and the silky black dressing gown she loved so much. Even when it didn't leave much to the imagination. Upon stepping into the steaming water, she instantly felt relax, any sense of stress melting away as the butterflies in her stomach seemed to calm. The bubbles surrounding her as the rose sense filled the room. The only thing besides the candles that was missing to her was Seth.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty" came the voice of Seth, his voice soft but deeper than normal. When Morgan opened opened her eyes, she was met with a sight she was sure she was imagining. There in front of her was Seth, wearing only his boxer shorts but even they looked as if they were a size too small, his tone chest and abs on display for her, as if they were something only meant for her. "Mind if I join?" asked the man known as the architect, watching as she nodded while biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Almost as if she had the same ideas that were flowing through his own mind. Upon entering the almost cold water, he locked lips with the black haired beauty before him. Wasting little time in allowing his hands to roam her bare wet skin submerged in the water. Feeling as she did the same with him, her wet hands roaming the thickness of his arms and tracing the muscles of his abs, yet almost refusing to go any further down as if she was purposely teasing him.

Seth soon stepped from the bathtub. Scooping up the woman he had been attracted to for so long into is arms, reattaching his lips to hers as he walked over to the large bed, gently placing her down into the soft and plushy bedding. Once again allowing his hands to roam over her, his lips following his hands with kisses, while feeling her nails pulling at his hair in order to get his lips back on hers. Clearly enjoying the feeling and begging for more, much like he had been pining for her touch for some time. Get now she was touching him, he knew this was far more electricity than he could have conjured up in his mind. He soon obliged to her moans and returned to her, instantly feeling her long tone legs around his waist, almost as if she was locking him in place. With a look in her eyes and a simple nod in response, he lined himself with her warm and already dripping entrance. Pushing himself in at a slow pace, intending for her to feel as he filled every tight inch.

"Jesus you're tight" growled Seth, hearing her quiet moans and feeling as her nails scrapped along his shoulders and down his back. Upon entering her full, he allowed her a few seconds to adjust before beginning to move again, long thrust alternating between a slow and fast pace to give her all the more pleasure. The sound of wet skin slapping against each other echoing in the room and mixing with Morgan's moans of pleasure. Her legs spread, one hooked in Seth hand and the other out to the side to allow her lover better access to her core. Yet he soon pulled out, quickly setting himself on the bed and pulling her on top of him. Allowing her to straddle him and watching as she put her hands on the headboard to brace herself for what was to come. Upon re-inserting himself, in to her dripping core, hearing her moan out in a sweet sound of pleasure as he grabbed on to her hips, once again getting into the same rhythm as before. Moving his hands to her bouncing C cup perky breasts, almost surprised to find they were natural.

"Oh my god. Keep doing that, right there" gasped Morgan, moving her hands from the headboard to his knees, allowing him a view he wouldn't have otherwise have gotten. Her cum beginning to coat his large cock from her fast approaching orgasm. Seth soon flipped the pair over once more, attaching his lips to Morgan's again, muffling her loud moans of pleasure although he wanted everyone to know she was his, he soon felt her walls clenched around him, much like they released seconds later. He soon began to pepper kisses down her neck, more than happy to leave a mark there, if only to mark her as his own and ward others just as the two who often tried to get her attention away.

"My demon now" whispered Seth as he continued to pump into her, feeling his own end coming on, yet determined to get one last position change in. To which he changed once more, positioning her on her hands and knee, before entering her from behind. "God still so fucking tight" he softly growled down her left ear. Gently taking hold of her shoulders and pulling her up and backwards so her head was resting on his shoulder, her long wavy hair tickling his chest and stomach, her own cheek scrapping against his bearded one almost in an affectionate way. Her moans like music to his ears although drowned out by the random TV program either one of them had put on when they had accidentality hit the remote. Yet neither paid any mind to it or the banging on the wall caused by the people in the room next door.

"Oh I'm cumming" moaned Morgan as she turned her head around to face the man she considered her lover. Placing a passionate kiss on his lips, as his thrusts became sloppy. She soon came as she she said, her moans of ecstasy muffled by Seth's lips. Much like she soon felt as his warm seed filled her, hitting pretty much every spot. Once he had unloaded he pulled out but still continued on with the hot and heavy kiss, almost as if he was ready to go all over again, a hand on her thigh edging closer to her stretched and red core. Although he soon move it up to her breast in order to give them the attention he had deprived them of at the beginning.

**A/N - **I do not own Morgan Demon, I was given permission to user by her creator Paige SJ Black. I also don't own any wrestlers mentioned. Happy Reading


End file.
